It started with a chair
by kelsicat95
Summary: It started with a chair in a dimly lit potions classroom and ended with Harry. Warning it has mild Draco and Harry slash.


**Author note - This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind. I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that have escaped my notice I did try to edit it as best I could. Please review, I can only get better with some constructive criticism. I love Draco and Harry as a pairing and this idea has been buzzing in my head for a while now so here goes.**

 **I don't own any of the characters places ect from the Harry Potter series.**

 **It started with a chair. (Draco/harry)**

It started with a chair. A chair in a dimly lit room that glowed slightly from the vials of potions and their ingredients that littered the nearby shelves. This certainly was not an exceptional chair in fact it was rather mediocre it was surrounded by many other chairs and tables and was just as brown, wooden and uncomfortable as any of the chairs surrounding it. What made this chair special was one tiny scratch. This was Draco Malfoys chair. While this chair had resided in Hogwarts castle for many years and been used by many different students each unique in their own way none of them had ever claimed it as their own. Until Draco Malfoy had entered the room for his first potions lesson. He had moved gracefully around the room and inspected each chair individually as students watched. No one knew what he had been looking for but he seemed to find it in the dusty old chair that had been set off to the side of the room as he pulled the chair in to its new position at the front of the room professor Snape had entered making the slowly muttering class quiet down. Every lesson Draco would drag the chair from its usual abandoned position next to the supply cupboard in to the front row of tables after the first few lessons the other students stopped questioning it.

Most lessons with Draco went the same way, he would drag his chair in to position and then talk amongst his friends or glare at the group of Gryffindor's that sat in the back. Unnoticed by any of his friends every time he would turn around to glare at a comment the Gryffindor's made he would brush his hand against the scratch etched on the side of the chair. As the years went by the chair went through a lot. Being constantly sat next the chairs bearing Crab and Goyle meant that splash and burn marks from various different unfinished and highly disastrous potions scared the already old and battered chair but that didn't ever stop Malfoys from using it. And it never stopped his fingers from finding that scratch etched in to its side. As the years' wore on things changed Draco never seemed to like the boy with the Gryffindor robes and untidy black hair but it was always this boy that sent Draco's fingers to the well-worn spot on the chairs side.

One day both Draco and the black haired boy had been kept after class to serve a detention after a particularly loud shouting match that had happened during class. "What have you got against my girlfriend Malfoy?" The black haired boy asked in a hushed whisper as professor Snape left the room to check a noise he had heard upstairs. "I have nothing against the blood traitor herself but honestly I thought you were better than that." Draco snarled back his finger absent minded caressing the scratch on the chairs side. "What does it matter to you who I go out with?" the black haired boy said in a voice rising with his temper. His bright green eyes flashed as he rose from his seat. "I'm sick of it Malfoy I'm sick of you judging people by their blood alone. family is more than blood Malfoy Ginny makes me happy so why can't you LEAVE IT ALONE." The black haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs. "she's cheating on you Harry with Dean. I saw it a couple of nights back. They were in the quiditch broom cupboard." Draco said barely audible over the noise his class mate was making. "your lying" the boy, Harry, said in little more than a whisper as if trying to convince himself it wasn't true. "You know I'm not lying. If you really don't believe me ask _them_ about it." Before harry could respond professor Snape returned and dismissed them. Throughout the detention Draco's hand had not left the scratch in the surface of the wood. The next time Draco took a seat in his chair he was fidgeting. He seemed distracted, and was playing with a small piece of parchment in his hands. He was alone and kept on smoothing out the parchment and reading it as if to make sure there was no mistake.

" _Wait for me in the potions class room after quiditch practice we need to talk._

 _From Harry Potter"_

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes the door creaked open. And at the site of Harry Draco's hand dropped immediately to the scratch in the chairs side. Harry sat down next to Draco looking just as nervous as Draco was. "Why did you tell me about Ginny and dean?" harry blurted out when he could no longer stand the tension. "Full honesty?" Draco asked almost wishing that he could slip down and become part of the chair he loved so much, if only to avoid the conversation he knew was coming. All the while he continued to caress the scratch in the wood. "Yes Draco, full honesty." Harry said trying to decipher the look in Draco's eyes. Draco took a large breath as if he was about to take a dive in to a large quantity of water and then said very quickly. "I couldn't stand the thought of how hurt you would be if you actually witnessing them so I thought that maybe if I told you it would hurt less." There was a few seconds of stunned silence then. "Why do you care so much if I get hurt?" harry asked moving his chair so he was now facing Draco's. Draco swallowed looking in to those green eyes and rubbing ever harder on the scratch etched in the wood of his chair. "Because I don't hate you Harry I never did." Harry just moved closer standing up from his chair and leaning over Draco. "If you don't hate me then why are you so obsessed with me and everything I do?" Harry asked his voice almost a purr as he Leaned in ever closer his hand brushing Draco's thigh. Letting out a shaky breath and gazing in to the bright green eyes above him Draco finally got the courage to say what he had been feeling for years. "It's because I'm in love with you." Next thing Draco knew Harry's mouth was on his in one of the most amazing kisses he had ever experienced. Draco even lifted his hand from the scratch in the chair to twist it in the unruly hair of the boy above him.

Once the two boys broke apart and seemed content enough just holding each other's hands and talking Harry asked a question. "Draco, I've always wondered why do, you like that chair so much. Ever since our first potions lesson I don't think I've seen you in any other?" Draco just looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and laughed. "Let me show you." Draco lifted his hand to Harry's face and brushed aside the mess of dark hair from his forehead revealing a lightning shaped scar. He then caught Harry's hand and directed it to the scratch in the wood at the chairs side. Harry's eyes widened in surprise "it's in the shape of a lightning bolt just like my scar." Draco chuckled something he didn't do much. "It's imperfection was what made it perfect. Just like you, your unruly hair, equally unruly temper and lightning scar make you more perfect to me than any clean faced well-groomed well-mannered person would ever be."

The end.


End file.
